1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic musical instruments. More particularly, the present invention relates to a versatile user-programmable musical instrument with the capability of transparently altering pitch and velocity for the user, so that only correct values relating to scale and chord value are available at any given moment.
Still more particularly, the present invention is directed to an electronic musical instrument which may be played in conjunction with the playback of a CD or similar prerecorded sound recording on which is stored synchronously with the sound recording CHORD change and/or SCALE change information which may be sent to the instrument over an interface so that the musician has creative input but does not have the option of playing an incorrect chord or note.
2. The Prior Art
Electronic keyboard and other electronic musical instruments are known in the prior art. Also known are electronic musical keyboard instruments which generate tone and velocity information compatible with the MIDI (Musical Instrument Digital Interface) standard which has come into wide usage in recent years. Numerous keyboard instruments, such as those manufactured by Roland, provide a powerful measure of performance.
Electronic musical instruments which provide for an automatic accompaniment to be generated by the instrument in response to a performer playing the instrument are also known in the art. Examples of such instruments are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,433,601, 4,508,002, and 4,682,526 to Hall, et al.
In addition, some keyboard musical instruments provide for the automatic sharpening or flatting of a note on the white keys in response to a signal indicating that a scale is to be played in a key other than "C". An example of such an instrument is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,513,650 to Nagaska, et al.
While these prior art schemes and devices have been successful and have performed their intended functions, there still remains a need for improvement.